Light the Way
by JMBangelgirl
Summary: Sequel to "Into the Darkness". The angels learn a secret that will change their lives forever. Chap 4-9 added 82103.
1. Prologue, Found and Lost Again

****

PROLOGUE

Andrew raced down the streets of Salt Lake City, determined to find out what was going on. He was so confused and guessed that Gloria was even more confused than he was. He knew what was up with Tess and his friend didn't. Couldn't he just tell her? But Tess and Sam had told him not to. Nothing was making sense.

His mind was still focused on Monica. It was almost dark out and he was sure that she was no where around. 

"Andrew!" Gloria screamed. Andrew whirled around, surprised that Gloria found him. "Amy almost blew up the building, Tess has again left, and I found out Kathleen and Vern's whereabouts," the angel said, the words spinning out of her mouth a mile a minute.

"What?" Andrew asked. He shot her a confused glance and she returned him with a roll of her eyes.

"Didn't you hear anything I said?" She slowly repeated her first few sentences. "We may be able to find Monica!"

"That's good, but now I see why they took Monica. If she had come through to Amy in the first place, she would have started a strong link in the Stargon family. It all is starting to make sense. How did you know I was back?" He asked puzzled. 

"Before Tess left to wherever she's gone, she told me the whole shebang. You're assignment just left a few days ago to come here and are part of the link. Amy's husband is your assignment. He wants to leave…"

"I know, I know. Amy's husband wants to leave her because he has Parkinson disease. He is ashamed for he can't help her on her journalism anymore. It has gotten worse over the years but somehow he managed to hide it from her."

"And Tess is gone," Gloria repeated. 

"I know that too. She has left to finish her part of the assignment," the angel of death said sadly and slowly. "And once she gets back…" he stopped, catching his words. "Once she gets back the second to last piece of the link is here," he continued. He almost blew it.

"Andrew?" Gloria gave him a sideways look. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I guess I better find Roy so I can get a start on my part," Andrew said, quickly changing the subject.

Gloria watched as her friend walked off and left her standing alone, still confused and lost. And there was still Monica to worry about.

"Hey, Andrew?" Gloria called, trying to get his attention. When he turned to look at her she continued. "What do you mean Tess' assignment is the second to last of the link?

Monica squealed in fear as Vern walked towards her. 

"Vern, I'm leaving to finish what I began," Kathleen told her companion. "Watch her, but don't touch her. Just make sure she doesn't go anywhere. Save the comments," she said snottily as Vern started to open his mouth to protest.

"Fine," he snapped. "Why did he put _you_ in charge in the first place?"

"Because I'm more important and much more experienced that you are," Kathleen stormed. She scooted away from the two. 

Monica stared in fear at the demon in front of her. He smirked wildly. His blue eyes glimmered over his black hair that was sloppily put up into a ponytail. Vern turned, hesitated and then looked back at the weak angel.

"So, Monica," he uttered. "Just you and me now."

"Get away from me!" she screamed as he moved towards her, grabbing her arm. She tried to kick at him but failed. He snickered at the fact that he was much stronger than she was. 

"Now, Monica, sweetie, don't fret. It's just me, your old Vern. I wouldn't dream of _hurting_ you." 

Monica backed up until she hit a brick wall with her head. She slid her back against it, letting her body fall on the ground. Vern bent down towards her and the Irish angel began to cry. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she began to wriggle out of his grasp. 

"Hey, don't even think about it!" he ordered in a striking voice. Then he grasped her shoulders tightly. She refused to let him tell her what to do so again she kicked and struggled. He sent an alarming slap to her cheek. Monica sank down, loosing all of her strength. 

Andrew strolled to the address Tess had given him. He read it to himself and turned to face the old house in front of him. The addresses matched. This was the roughest part of town. Why were Amy and Roy living in a place like this? Amy made good money at the offices. He glanced down a dark alley and sighed as he gazed into the darkness. The streetlights buzzed off and on above him. Suddenly he heard a hair-raising noise and darted down the dark street. 

Monica kicked at Vern furiously. He hit her so hard on the back that she let out with a loud scream. Her whole body felt like it had stopped working. Her mind was bouncing back and forth. Memories from long ago were flashing in her mind. It felt like she was falling apart.

"Monica!" a voice screamed. Monica turned. Her heart pounded a million miles an hour. It was Andrew. He stood in the middle of the alley, fearless and determined. Vern turned around with a mad look on his red face. Andrew charged him, ready to set a blow to his stomach. 

"And…Andrew," Monica mumbled. Her voice was giving up on her and her heart slowing down. She was starting to black out.

Andrew fought Vern, the fact that he was an angel and not a wrestler not even striking his mind. The two took turn bringing one down. Slowly, each weakened, but the thought that this fight was for Monica kept Andrew going. Sweat rolled down his face, dripping off of his chin and falling to the ground underneath him. Suddenly a cloaked figure appeared in the alley and raised both of his hands. Instantly Monica and Vern disappeared, leaving Andrew standing amidst the flickering streetlights. 


	2. Chap One, Unclear To Me

****

CHAPTER ONE

Andrew stared at the dark alley in front of him. It came to his realization that he had just let Monica down once again, and he had just punched someone. What was going on with him? Was anger getting in the way of his motions?

"Oh, Father, please, don't let anything happen to her! Please, God, forgive me for I have sinned. Oh, God, what have I done? What did Monica do to deserve this treachery?" he prayed. 

The wind dried the streaming tears on his cheeks, leaving only a red face. His emerald eyes no longer dazzled with happiness. His inwards were killing him, eating at his heart and mind. His best friend has just once again been captured by evil powers and evil had again won. 

__

No, he thought. _This won't happen next time. I'll get her and I'll keep her. She won't be taken away again. This is my entire fault. This is all of God's fault. He could have stopped this but didn't. He had the power to win but He didn't. _

"Why are you letting this happen?" Andrew cried loudly into the windy night. He fell to the ground on his knees. Suddenly his eyes caught sight of a glimmer. He reached down and scooped up a necklace, Monica's necklace. It was the one that he had bought for her some time back for her birthday. It had an angel figure with a diamond inside of it, in the place where it's heart would be. 

The angel of death put his head in his hands and cried softly. His green eyes stung with somberness. His mouth was froze shut and his skin tingled with grief. Little did he know that the next chance he would get wouldn't be that soon.

"Amy? Are you ready to go yet?" Gloria asked her companion. Amy slowly nodded as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "It's nearly ten," the angel said.

"Would you like to come to my house for a quick cup of coffee…wait, do angels drink coffee?"

"Oh, yes. At least our human forms do," Gloria added. "I love coffee and so does Mon…" her voice trailed off.

"Monica? Is Monica an angel too?" Amy asked as the two walked down the street.

"Yes, she is," Gloria replied sadly. Her glasses began to fog. "I miss her so much."

"Where is she? You never actually told me this morning."

"You're not going to believe this, but she's well…I don't even know exactly where she is right now, but she was captured by the enemy. She was taken hostage and is probably far from here by now."

"So you're telling me that you're an angel and that you know God, but your friend was taken by the enemy and you can't do anything about it? Can't you just create a miracle?" Amy asked in a confused voice. 

Gloria shook her head and sighed. She shrugged.

"I don't get it that much," she began. "I don't see why God just won't save her," the angel said. "He has the power to."

"Maybe you should…pray?" 

Gloria looked at Amy with gratitude flowing in her brown eyes. She nodded as the two walked into a beautiful house, painted blue and green drapes hanging in the windows.

Tess shook her head in disagreement. 

"Don't you think that we should…"

"Now, Tess," Sam said. "Follow the Father's instructions. He's in charge now."

"Okay, but I don't see how going to Oregon is going to help us any. It's so…vague."

"Tess, your part of the assignment is somewhere here. Now you have to find him or her and bring her back to Salt Lake City. Is that clear?" Sam asked.

Tess nodded and walked off. She gazed at the plain town. It was small and she wondered who her assignment was. Usually God told her this kind of stuff ahead of time. 

"Hello," a voice with a slight accent said behind her said. "Are you Tess?"

Tess turned around and stared at a young woman. She looked about thirty. Her blond hair hung down and was curled at the ends. 

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" Tess asked with a confused look on her face.

"Teresa. Don't tell me they didn't tell you that Robin was on vacation," Teresa said, rolling her eyes. 

"Oh, yes," Tess played along. "I wish I was where she was. Wherever she is…" Tess said under her breath.

"Okay then, come with me and I'll show you to your new office."

"Excuse me?" Tess asked. "What office?"

"Now you're just being silly! You are Tess, right?" Teresa asked. She stared at Tess with a blank expression. 

"All right, let's go." Tess quickly changed the subject. She shot Sam a glance that said, _you're going to pay for this_. 

Tess was led into a small building that was entitled: Montgomery Tribune. Then Tess understood everything. 


	3. Chap Two, The Time Is Now

Monica stumbled along. Vern pulled her by the wrists determined to get as far away from anybody as possible. 

"As far as you go, God will never stop following," Monica squeaked.

"Yeah, like God really cares about you," Vern laughed. "And don't even talk about Kathleen. She won't even notice we're gone. So just shut up and we'll all be fine."

"No, Vern, you will never get away with this. Andrew is going to come for me again, and this time I'll be gone before you can blink. I'll be with him, safe and away from danger," she explained in her Irish accent. 

Her body ached from the beatings she had received. She did all she could to keep on walking. Finally, her legs gave away and she tumbled to the ground. Vern released her wrists and let out a disgusted sigh. 

"Fine," he snapped. "You can rest but just for a few minutes."

Monica lay on the ground. She breathed heavily; each breath taking all the strength that was in her.

"Vern," she breathed. "I can't…"

"What? You too tired to go on?" he asked sarcastically. He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up, off the ground, nearly pulling her arm out of the socket. He laughed as she whimpered and held her arm tightly. He gazed at her with haunting blue eyes. 

"Vern," she cried. "Why are you doing this?" 

"Because," was all he said.

He pushed her forward, forcing her to walk on. She did all she could to keep going just so she wouldn't receive another hit. She had never been in this much pain. It felt like her body was falling apart and the thought that her friends were looking for her held her together. 

Monica again stumbled. She waited for God to reach down his hand and entangle His fingers in hers, but all she felt was Vern kick her in the back. She couldn't move she was so tired. Suddenly she felt another blow to her arm and blacked out from the pain and loss of sleep.

Gloria hugged Amy tightly and left the house. She walked down the street, wondering if taxis ran this late. Finally one came into sight. The angel flagged the yellow automobile down and hopped in. She told the driver to bring her to the park where she hoped to find Andrew. She felt so lost and as if God was ignoring His angels. The truth was that He wasn't and she was angry with Him for putting her and her friends through all this. 

The taxi came to a slow stop. Gloria bit her lip and reached into her pocket. She unexpectedly pulled out a twenty-dollar bill and handed it to the driver, receiving five back. She thanked him and hopped out and stepped into the park. There was no sight of Andrew. As the time passed, Gloria was beginning to think that the angel of death wasn't coming.

"Oh, Father," she prayed. "Please send me someone to talk to. I need to see a familiar face."

"Well, you got one," a strong voice said. Gloria smiled as Sam appeared in front of her. She twirled one of her braids gently. Sam, seeing the look on her face, came over and embraced her for a short period of time. He smiled back at her and explained what was going on. 

"Tess is on her way back from Montgomery, Alabama right now. I have no clue where Andrew is. He was supposed to bring Roy here about two hours ago. And Monica is still nowhere to be seen."

"That's not true." Both of the angels turned to find the angel of death standing there. He brushed a blond strand of loose hair from his face. "I just saw her."

"What?" Gloria asked with an excited voice. "Where is she now?"

"I tried," Andrew cried. Gloria ran over to him and cradled him in her arms as he leaned into her. He sobbed so hard that he shook. "I still don't understand. I just don't get it anymore."

"I don't think any of us do right now, Andrew," Gloria said sympathetically. Her glasses began to fog as a tear rolled out of her eye. 

"Andrew," Sam said. "Don't worry about Monica right now and get to work on your assignment. Remember that she's still in God's hands."

"But I love her so much," Andrew sobbed. "I can't let her go like that. I just can't, Sam!"

"You know what Tess told you, Andrew? Well, we went through the same discussion. She didn't think that she could either. But guess what, she did! And now you need to do what you're supposed to."

"I still don't know what Tess told both of you!" Gloria exclaimed. "Come on, tell me. Please? This is bugging me and I would like to get it off my back.

Andrew started to cry again. He looked Gloria in the eye with such a miserable look that she almost broke loose. His expression told her that she didn't want to know and would be lucky if she didn't find out. But she would sooner or later. That was something that he couldn't help. 

"Gloria," Sam continued. "Tess will tell you when she's ready and you're ready. That's God's time and our time is now so…Andrew? Is Roy going to stay in town forever? He's living in an old house…"

"I know. That's where I found Monica. She was in the alley. Sam…He was beating her. He was…" 

"Andrew, whatever happens to her is in the Father's plan. I know how tough this is but we have to do as He tells us to."

"Sometimes I think God is crazy for what He commands, but in the end I find I was the crazy one," Tess said, intervening in the conversation. She held Teresa's hand tightly. "This is Teresa, and she's my assignment all the way from Alabama. She's also Amy's sister and is the only one that will be able to help Amy through the disaster that will strike next."

Sam smiled and nodded. "Tess, I think you and Gloria have to have a little talk before you continue on."

Tess sighed and closed her eyes. She let go of Teresa's hand and grabbed onto Gloria.

"Little Angel, come with me. I have to tell you something. I regret this and I know you will too. I'm not going to…"

A loud explosion erupted and all of the company covered their ears. They looked over and across the street. The offices had been blown up. Why was evil allowed to endure that day? 


	4. Chap Three, The Disaster That Was Waitin...

The angels ran to the scene, shocked and astonished. Kathleen lurked in the background, smirking and then disappeared. Andrew and Tess exchanged glances and sighed. 

"Tess, why?" the angel of death asked.

"I don't know, Baby, I just don't know. We were heading into darkness to begin with. I didn't think it would go this far. I just didn't think it would."

"But it did, Tess," Gloria mumbled under her breath. She put her hand over her mouth as she heard someone cry out. "Someone was in there and…" she stopped. "This is like my first day as a caseworker. It's happening just like it. No," Gloria shook her head. She put her hand on her forehead and stared at the building. 

"Excuse me," Andrew said. He held up his stopwatch and patted Tess on the back. His face held a sad and disappointed look.

"No!" Gloria exclaimed. "That's Amy!" She ran towards a figure that lay on the ground, unconscious and hardly breathing. "This is exactly like that day…"

"Oh no," Tess said. "This was the disaster that was in store for her. This is why Teresa is here." Everyone turned his or her glance to the blond woman who huddled down next to her sister. She wept and held her tightly. 

"I think you're right, Tess," Sam uttered. He bent down and put his hand on a man's neck to feel his pulse. Andrew shook his head and motioned for Sam to step aside. Andrew grabbed the man's hand and squeezed it. The man opened his eyes and smiled. 

"I've been waiting for you," he joked. Andrew chuckled.

"Are you ready?"

"More than ever," he replied.

The two ladies and Sam smiled. Then they all turned back towards Teresa who was on the phone with 911. 

"Teresa," Tess said after she was off the phone. "Everything is going to be okay. Just make sure you stay with Amy in this time of pain and suffering. Besides that, her husband is going to leave her. Comfort her and persuade her to keep going."

Teresa nodded and wiped a tear from her cheek. 

"I love her so much. I knew where she lived, but there was something in our childhood that has kept me from staying in contact."

"Here comes the ambulance," Gloria announced. 

Andrew pounded on the almost broken door. He held his breath and hoped that it wouldn't fall over. To his surprise, almost immediately after he had laid a hand on the door had a man answered. He was wearing jeans and a white T-shirt. 

"What can I do for you?" he asked abruptly. He glanced all around Andrew as if he were looking for someone else. "No one sent you?" he asked. Andrew nodded.

"Actually someone did. I work for God and he sends me to people who are in need of an angel."

Roy laughed. "You're an angel?" 

"Yes, I am." 

A brilliant light came upon Andrew and Roy gulped.

"I believe we need to have a talk," Andrew said. He slammed the door behind him. It fell off its hinges. Before it could hit the floor, Andrew turned around and motioned his hand upward. The door rose back up and sat perfectly still in its spot. Roy stared at Andrew in amazement. 

"You really are?"

Andrew nodded and smiled. 

Meanwhile…  
The rest of the group helped people who had survived out of the debris. Some were unconscious, some in comas, and some just badly injured. 

"I can't believe Kathleen would do something like this," Gloria gasped. "She's just one demon."

"And you're just one angel but yet each day you tend to save someone's life, help someone in a bad situation, or encourage them on," Tess pointed out. "It's easier to light a stick of dynamite than you think. It's the guilt that usually stops you. But not Kathleen, she doesn't have a conscious."

"You know," Sam said. "Maybe you're wrong, Tess. Everyone has a conscious, it's just that some don't know how to follow it."

The three angels peered at the stretcher that held Amy's limp body. She had started breathing easier once they had hooked her up to oxygen. She was being wheeled away, Teresa sticking at her side the whole time.

"I feel terrible for Teresa," Andrew said as he joined the group once again. "She has to…never mind."

"What, Angel Boy," Tess asked curiously. 

"I'm not supposed to tell you, but Amy is going to…well, Amy's going to die." Andrew looked at the ground. 

"When?" Gloria asked. "She's my assignment!"

"And you did a good job with her," Sam pointed out. "Now it's her time. It could have not been her time today, but someone chose to do this."

"More like someone wanted to do this," Andrew said with a sigh.

"You can't say that, Angel Boy, maybe she really didn't want to and you know who I speak of."

"Tess," Gloria started. "I just thought of something. You didn't tell me what you were going to."


	5. Chap Four, The Finding

__

No, Monica, I'm going to save you, I promise. Don't worry. You can count on me. I won't let you down again. I swear I won't. No, sweetie, don't let go! No!

Andrew sat up and realized he had drifted off into a deep sleep. He had just been dreaming but his dreams were real. He looked over at Tess. She was cradling Gloria in her arms. They both were crying. Andrew guessed Tess had told Gloria. 

Then Andrew thought about his dreams once more. _I have to do something and something now._ He jumped up and grabbed his coat that he had been using as a pillow.

"Where are you going?" Tess asked. She wiped her nose and sniffed. 

"I have to find Monica."

Andrew darted across the park and towards the alley that he had once been in. He pulled the necklace out of his pocket and held it tightly. He glanced down at it and noticed that the other side of the locket had been broken off. _If I could only find it_, he thought. He ran down the darkened alley and stumbled over something hard. It was Vern's bag. He had forgotten it here. Inside he found a map, clothing, and money. Maybe Vern had marked something on the map. Andrew's eager eyes searched it. There it was! There was a circle around a town forty miles from here. Then his thoughts turned to Monica. She had been in no condition to walk when he saw her last. Was Vern going to make her stumble the whole way?

"Oh, Father, I need some transportation," he prayed. No sooner did he open his eyes he saw Roy pull up his white Oldsmobile. He honked and waved at Andrew.

"Hop in, buddy, I'll give you a lift."

Andrew let out a sigh of relief and jumped in the car. He showed Roy the map and the two took off. 

It was almost forty-five minutes later when the car came to a stop at a gas station. 

"We're here," Roy announced. "By the way, Andrew, my wife is in the hospital and they say she's going to die. I don't know what to do."

"Go see her," Andrew said hopefully. "That's what I suggest. You never know when one of your times will be up."

"All right," Roy said. "Will you be okay?" Andrew nodded. "Again, thanks for that talk. I don't think I'll ever stop wondering if everybody around me are angels." Andrew smiled and waved off Roy.

He looked all around him and found that this gas station was the only place around. _Oh, great, more outskirts and rough parts._

"Can I help you?" a man asked him. Andrew turned and couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him stood a man dressed in a mechanic suit. This was one of the men that had captured Monica.

"Oh, dear," the demon said. He rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. "What can I do for you?" he asked sarcastically. 

"I need to know where Monica is," Andrew roared. "Now!"

The man sighed and shrugged. 

"How should I know?"

"Because, you work with Vern and Vern has Monica!" Andrew stormed. He held up his fist, not even realizing he was threatening. 

Andrew through the woods until he came out at a clearing where a small town stood. It was full of bars and nightclubs. He was fed up with trying to convince the demon to tell him Monica's whereabouts. He would have to find her himself.

"What a lovely place," Andrew said ironically. "Oh, Father, I know you know where Monica is so I need you to light the way for me." He finally got an answer and smiled. It was a few minutes later when he finally started to feel success.

__

I can feel her. She's very near. Andrew wandered the alleys in back of the old, rotten buildings. Her presence felt like a light in the darkness. It stirred up joy in his heart. 

Even as he drew nearer and nearer, Andrew was still not getting to her. It was like something was blocking his way. Was it the demons and evil powers all around him? This was an unholy place. As he looked, he tried to see past the evilness and into the heart of everything around him. God had made even this place – for a purpose too.

"Monica!" Andrew cried out her name as if she would answer. He was going crazy. _Why would God do such a thing? How could He have let this happen? Monica didn't want to be taken into darkness. _

Andrew pounded his fists on the wall of the brick building. Tears ran from his eyes. He tried to keep them in but found that he only choked. "God! Please God, tell me why! Why have you left us angels! I thought you would never forsake us! Just give me some sign! Please, God! Please!"  
Suddenly, a great light shown from the night sky. It led a path that went around the corner. Andrew gazed at it and realized that God had sent it for him. He followed it slowly, not knowing what he would find. Andrew looked up and saw the figure of a woman curled up in the corner. She was weeping, weeping so softly but yet so heavily. He was startled by a man's figure that jumped out at him. 

"So, Andrew, you found us once again." Vern laughed and then sighed. "You're sneakier than I thought.

"I'm not leaving till I have Monica," Andrew said, his voice shaking the dark. 

"Well, Mr. Get-your-way, I don't think that's possible. You see, evil has its ways…"

"So does God." Andrew stared at Vern, his green eyes turning dark. "In the name of God, be gone!" Vern's haunting expression turned to a pale fear. He shook tremendously. "I said leave!" Andrew stormed. Vern's blue eyes glared at the angel. Suddenly, a light came upon Andrew and Vern covered his eyes. 

"What is happening?" the demon asked. 

"God's light is shining all around me," Andrew replied, his voice softening. "He loves even you, Vern. I tried to tell you that long ago but you didn't care. What I don't understand is how you could choose this path when you've seen God himself. Why do you decide to be against the Almighty?"

"Because, over here is much better. No rules, no nothing."

"God has rules for His angels because He loves us. That is the only reason why He chooses to do the things that He does for us," the angel of death said.

"I'm finished here," Vern said in a disgusted voice. He glared at Andrew and then disappeared in a black light. Andrew turned back to look at the huddled woman. He slowly moved towards her. She was rocking just like a child. She didn't even notice his presence.

"Monica," he whispered softly. Andrew reached out his hand. The woman stirred. "Monica, I'm here," he said again. He didn't expect what came next. When she looked up at his hand she screamed and ducked putting her head in her arms and rocked even more. Andrew cried when he saw what she had been through. She had gone where no angel had ever gone, seen worst than any angel had ever seen, and been what no angel had been. There was no doubt that she was in shock, and Andrew knew one person that could bring her out of it. 

Andrew reached out his hand again. She looked up and closed her eyes as if ready for something to happen. Instead, she felt a hand in her hair. Maybe it was going to pull – pull really hard. She had never known pain until now. Her heart was tense, but the hand was gentle. It seemed to stroke instead of pull. 

"Monica, It's me, Andrew. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to help you," Andrew said shaken and sympathetic. She looked at him with such terror in her eyes; it made his heart beat rapidly. He couldn't imagine anything like what she had seen with her own two eyes. "Don't you know me, sweetie?" She didn't answer, only cried more. "Monica, I have to take you back now." She just stared at him blankly. Andrew stood up, not thinking of what kind of an affect that would have on her. She cried out something that really shocked him. These words hurt his ears. 

"Take me! Just don't hurt them! Take me!" 

"Monica? You are not going to be taken away!" Andrew said calmly. 

"Yes! Look all around! They are here," she said in a gasp as if she was under water and had just come up. Andrew looked around but didn't see anything. But, then, he felt it. The satanic powers were flowing through the bitter, cold wind that slapped his cheeks. 

"I feel it." Andrew said solemnly. He looked over at the rocking angel he had once known, but now, he didn't see that wide smile and those rosy cheeks. He saw a woman in pain and shock, drowning in darkness and suffering punishment. Her hair was matted, dirty, and her clothes ripped, her eyes were dull, and her face didn't carry a truthful, happy tint, for instead it was also dull and dirty. He tried to look past all that and find the real Monica. Andrew prayed to God for help.

He again reached down to stroke her auburn hair. She was shivering. He realized how cold she must be, and took off his coat and rapped it around her. She reacted to this sudden surprise by flinching. She found out that it was a kind thing that this man had done. _He seems to know me, but I don't know him. He doesn't seem like he wants to hurt me. Is he here to protect me? Should I accept his help? _

"Monica," he said again. "I'm going to take you back, okay? Please don't be scared, I'm going to help you." Andrew reached for her arm to pull her gently off the ground. She closed her eyes tightly and whimpered. Then Andrew realized her arm was out of joint.

"No!" she cried loudly. "You won't take me again. Andrew will come, he will!"

"Monica, I am here. It's me Andrew. Don't you know your best friend when you see him?"

"He is coming. So go away. Don't touch me again or you'll answer to the wrath of God. He'll wipe you all out, each and every one of you. I promise He will," Monica uttered.

"Can't you hear me?" Andrew asked her. He stared at her, still confused.

"The Lord moves in mysterious ways, His…" Monica started singing quietly. "He plants his footsteps on the sea…"

"Monica? What's the matter? Don't you even know I'm here?"

"Andrew, she doesn't know of anyone's presence except for the darkness all around," Sam said, walking up behind the angel of death.

"She's so…so." Andrew stopped. He couldn't find words to describe the state that she was in.

"Andrew," Sam said. "Maybe you should bring her back. She might not agree with someone carrying her at first, but I think if you keep talking to her she'll calm down." Sam looked down at the Irish angel who rocked.

Andrew nodded and leaned down. He was careful not to touch her right arm, trying not to damage it anymore that it was. As he put his hand behind her back, she screamed so loud, Andrew jumped right back up. His heart pounded. His eyes scanned her in confuse. Then he saw the blood goosing through her shirt. 

"Sam!" Andrew cried. "Look at all the…"

"Andrew," Sam said. "Just take her to the car. Tess borrowed me it and everyone is waiting for us back at Salt Lake City. They're worried about you, Andrew. You just ran off. They had no clue where you were going."

Andrew nodded and picked up the beat angel, despite her struggling and crying. She squealed when he set her in his arms. She kicked and hit at him, hardly any force coming out of the blows. 

"Shh," Andrew told her. "Everything's going to be fine. I love you, Monica. I know you won't be able to hear that for awhile, but I do. Just remember that."

He gently placed her in the back seat of the car and jumped in next to her. He rested her head in his lap, studying her bruises and cuts.

"We're going to have to treat those right away when we get back," Sam prompted. The three angels drove off, their destination was Salt Lake City.


	6. Chap Five, Secrets Unfold

CHAPTER FIVE

Monica struggled to see through her blurry eyes. She had just awoken and had no clue where she was or what was happening. All that she could remember last was being carried and she was struggling to get away. Then she had blacked out. She heard voices in the background but it didn't register to her who those voices belonged to. She was getting homesick. She hadn't been home for a long time. She began to think that she didn't have a home anymore. God didn't love her. He had let her be beaten and didn't do anything when she had fallen. What kind of test was the Father giving her?

Her whole body hurt so terribly bad that she started to cry. She couldn't hold the tears in anymore. They only stung her brown eyes.

"Monica?" a voice asked. "You're awake!" Gloria's figure came into focus through Monica's blurry sight. The Irish angel managed a slight smile. 

"Gloria," she mouthed. Nothing came out of her hoarse voice. "I'm back," she said. A small giggle was forced through her mouth.

Gloria sat down next to her and put her hand on her supervisor's cheek. She gave Monica a sympathetic look through her glasses. 

"Tess," the smart angel called. She motioned for the older angel to come. Tess looked at Gloria with a confused expression but as soon as she saw the tears rolling down Gloria's eyes, she focused on Monica. 

"Oh, thank you, Father!" Tess exclaimed. She leaned down and embraced her angel girl tightly, not even thinking about how much pain Monica was in.

"Tess," she squeaked. The strong arms that held her quickly withdrew and Tess scolded herself. 

"Oh, Baby, I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm so glad that you're all right."

"What's going on?" the angel of death asked as he entered the room. He didn't even look at Monica, for he thought that she was still unconscious. "Tess?" he asked with a worried tone when he saw his two friends crying. Gloria removed her glasses and wiped them on her shirt.

"Oh, Andrew, God really does care," Gloria told the angel of death. Andrew looked at her sideways and then turned to stare at Monica who was sitting up in the bed. Her tear-stained cheeks had some color in them once again, and her brown eyes filled with joy. Her heart skipped when Andrew laid eyes on her. Would he be mad, sad, or upset? 

"Monica," he gasped. There was a long moment of silence and finally he stepped forward, not quite sure what to do or say. She was okay. She was recovering. What could he tell her?

"Hey, Andrew," Monica said gently. She touched his cheek when he kneeled beside her. Gloria and Tess, seeing that the two needed to be left alone, immediately exited the room. "I heard you tried to save me a couple times. You did a good job 'cause you brought me back here."

"Monica," Andrew said almost in a laugh though tears streamed from his eyes. "You're okay?" She nodded. She sat up farther and wrapped her arms around his neck. There was pain in her back and shoulders when she did so, but it was all taken away when he held her. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Andrew. This has been some experience, hasn't it?" the Irish angel asked.

"I can't imagine how much you suffered. I can't believe you had to go through all this!" Andrew laid his head in her lap and sobbed loudly. He was happy and sad at the same time. He almost could feel the pain that she was feeling. Then he put his head up and reached into his pocket. "I think you'd like this," he told her. He handed her the broken necklace. 

"Oh, honey," she lamented. "I wore it every day until he ripped it from my neck. Vern ripped it! He took the other half. But I found it the next day. It had fallen out of his bag that he left in that one alley. I kept it without him knowing." 

"I can try and fix it," Andrew suggested, seeing how sad she was that it broke. "And maybe if I can't, we can take it to the jeweler down the street."

"Sure, that would be nice. I prayed for all you every night."

"You did? You mean…even though you knew that you were in the presence of evil, you prayed for the ones you loved?" Andrew asked in astonishment. "I wish I had your faith."

"I have to admit that some nights, I didn't believe that God was still out there, but then I looked up into the sky and saw the stars. They reminded me of him."

"I prayed for you too. All of us did," Andrew admitted. 

"Why don't we pray right now, to thank God for bringing us back together," Monica implied. Andrew nodded.

"Thank you, Father, for this day. Thank you so much that Monica is with us again. Please never take her away like that again. Please heal the memories that she will be left with for the rest of her life. I pray for Gloria and Tess…" Andrew trailed off. 

"What's the matter?" Monica asked curiously. "Why did you stop?"

"I just remembered something," Andrew began. "Tess needs to tell you something." Andrew started to cry again. "This is not going to be easy for you to hear or for her to tell. I can't believe this is all happening at once. And just last night when I saw you, I though things couldn't get any worse. First of all, you're captured, second, Tess disappears, third, Amy almost blew up the offices, fourth, Kathleen did blow up the offices, fifth, Roy almost left Amy, sixth, Amy is now in the hospital and is going to die, and seventh, Tess has some really bad news. I just can't explain how I feel right now."

"Neither can I, Andrew," Monica said. Andrew finished praying and Tess walked back into the room. 

"Monica, I need to take you somewhere." 


	7. Chap Six, The Secrets Revealed

Monica put her head against the cold glass. Her eyes studied the trees as the whizzed by. She was still in terrible condition and she still ached. Why was Tess taking her somewhere at a time like this? She turned to look at her supervisor her kept her eyes attached to the road. 

"Tess?" Monica asked in her weary Irish accent. "Where are you taking us?" When there was no reply, Monica assumed that Tess had no expectations of revealing their destination. The younger angel saw a single tear run down her supervisor's dark cheek. "Are you okay?" she asked by instinct. Tess quickly wiped it away, still not giving her charge an answer.

A few moments of silence went by until Tess pulled the Cadillac to a halt. Monica listened intently as the engine died down and left only the sounds of nature to break the silence. 

"Tess?" Monica asked again. Tess only stepped out of the car and started walking away. Monica guessed that she wanted her to follow so tagged after her supervisor who was walking at a fast pace. 

__

Whatever she wants to tell me, she sure wants to get it over with, Monica thought to herself.

Tess motioned for the auburn to sit down on a wood bench that had suddenly appeared in front of them. She did so and waited for her supervisor to begin the conversation that would sooner or later take place. 

The sound of lapping water filled the angel's ears and Monica concluded that around the thick wood in front of them, the lake sat. The birds chirped and sang their morning song, the squirrel and other rodents gnawing on tree branches, and the wind rustled the tall trees back and forth.

"Angel Girl," Tess said after a moment. "I don't know how I can tell you this. You are going to be the hardest of them all. You're my angel girl and I love you so much," the supervisor wept. "I can't let you go…"

"Does this have to do with the way you had been acting: your mind wandering off, and sudden stages of unexpected anger?" the Irish angel asked. She laid a hand on Tess' arm and gave her a caring look. Tess nodded.

"Monica," she said seriously, her tears withdrawing. The older angel reached over and embraced her angel girl tightly. She then released from the hug and looked her charge deep in the eye. "I'm leaving," she said at once. Monica stared at her with a misunderstood look.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "Are you going on an assignment on the other side of the country or something?" Monica gave her supervisor an understanding expression, as if she wasn't much worried about being separated from Tess for a little while. "This has happened before…"

"No, Monica, I'm leaving…for good." Tess looked away, the tear welling at the bottom of her eyes. "God has called me to…to join the elders."

"But you're not that old yet, aren't you Tess?" Monica asked, thinking that her supervisor was joking. But no, she wouldn't joke so seriously. 

"Angel Girl, I am at that age. I have completed that much work. It's my time. I have to leave you and the others and so will Sam," Tess explained.

Monica leaned back, realizing that her supervisor was being honest. She shook her head and began to choke on her tears. She wasn't going to believe it.

"Sweetheart, you know about the elders in Heaven. And now, I get to join them," Tess cried. She leaned forward to hold Monica's hand. But the Irish angel refused. She backed up and jumped off the bench, still shaking her head. "Baby, you have to understand that…"

"What's there to understand?" Monica asked with an angry voice. "After all these years of working together, you are just going to leave me like this? You're going and never coming back? Oh, I understand. You probably are taking on another caseworker to train. I'm just not your type anymore, huh?" Monica asked. Tess shook her head.

"No, Monica, I wouldn't lie to you. You know that. I have to go. This is not by choice. Remember that day when I was late because I was signing the papers that said I was rightfully your supervisor? Well, those papers also contained the form to fill out, stating that I would accept the fact that I would be leaving in a week."

"A week?" Monica asked. "That week will be up tomorrow and it's already nine o' clock tonight! Why didn't you tell me before, so I could prepare for this? I can't deal with this right now! No! I won't!" Monica screamed. She ran off, down the trail, not even knowing where it led. All she wanted was to get away, far away. This world was just too much for her right now. How could she accept the fact that her supervisor was leaving forever?


	8. Chap Seven, God Can Do Anything

The Irish angel wandered the trail, not even realizing the physical pain she was in. Instead, her mind was drowning in the mental pain that she was suffering. Now her heart ached instead of her body. She couldn't think straight and her vision was getting worse as the minutes passed. Tess would be looking for her any minute. What would she do when she found her? Monica didn't want to deal with the world around her. She was in her own little world, oblivious to her surroundings.

She stumbled along, trying to keep from falling onto the forest floor. She guessed that the trail was taking her to the lake, for the lapping water grew louder. Her eyes looked up into the sky and turned dark.

"Father! Why are you doing this?" she asked again. "Don't you care? Don't you love us?" her Irish voice squeaked. 

Monica suddenly tripped on a root that stuck out of the ground and fell to her knees. She put her head in her muddy hands and wept. She absentmindedly sat down, even though her mind was aware of the dirt and mud that lay beneath her. She didn't care. She was so confused. She was falling apart. 

"Father," she prayed, this time in a quiet voice. "Why have you forsaken me? Why don't you pick me back up? Why, why, why?"

She was so frustrated that the tears flowed down her cheeks like a stream. Her red eyes slowly opened and she saw the waters before her. She had wandered to the lake. The Irish angel stood up and shakily walked over to the waves that calmly rolled to shore. She cupped her hands and scooped up a bit of water. She splashed it onto her flushed face and stood in silence for a moment. Suddenly she jumped. A hand lay on her shoulder and soothed it softly. Monica didn't have to turn around to know who it was. The dark skin and the touch gave it away. Anyway, she could sense whenever her supervisor was near. 

"Angel Girl, oh, Angel Girl," Tess said through tears. "I knew you'd take this the worst. Andrew handled it like a man, though he did break out crying, Gloria has hardly left my side since, and you," Tess paused and managed a smile. "Your little Irish brogue goes up a few tones and then you break down. I know you. I knew you'd handle it this way. I handled it almost like this when Sam told me. I don't like it any more than you do, Monica, but it's the way it has to be."

Monica turned around and looked her supervisor straight in the eye, her insides almost smiling. She suddenly burst forward into the strong, welcoming arms. They held her there for a long time.

"Oh, Tess," Monica cried. "I just love you so much. I don't want to let you go…I just can't!"

"With that attitude, you won't be able to live. You have to think positive, Miss Wings," Tess said lovingly. "One day, though a long time from here in your case, you'll be able to join me. I had a supervisor once, long ago. I had to let him go, and now it's your turn. One day, Gloria will have to accept yours and Andrew's leave and she'll take on a caseworker. It's the way of life, sweetheart, it's the way things are."

"But, I don't know if I'll ever be happy again!" Monica sobbed. She leaned her face into Tess' shoulder. "I'm in so much physical pain right now, and now I'm hurting inside too. I can't stand to go on like this. Why do you have to leave me all alone like this?" the Irish angel asked.

"You're not alone, Baby," Tess said, her voice now serious. "You have Andrew and Gloria and most important, you have God. He will never leave you. And you know that. He is everywhere at anytime. He sees your every action, knows your every though. He knows how much pain you're in and will help you bear it if you'll only ask Him to," Tess explained.

"I know, but you're different than anyone else. You're different than God. God can't…"

"God can do anything that I can, 'cause He made me. Now God might not be able to hug you in physical form, but He'll comfort you and that's just as good as a hug."

"No one gives hugs and well as you do, Tess," Monica said. She managed a slight giggle that made Tess' spirits lift. 

"Come here my Angel Girl," Tess joked. She pulled her charge into a huge embrace, squeezing her tightly. "I love you, Baby," she said in a soft voice. Suddenly Monica winced.

"Tess…" she whimpered. Tess looked at her curiously and then suddenly released.

"Sorry, Angel Girl," she said abruptly. "Let's say we go back to the hotel and get your wounds treated. Then we'll get a bite to eat."

"That sounds like a good idea," Monica said, rubbing her back. Tess put an arm around her angel girl for support and the two, through tears, made their way back through the thick green.

Andrew smiled as he saw the red Cadillac pull up in the hotel parking lot. It brought music to his heart to see the two angels laughing (and crying) as they walked up the steps. A few minutes later he heard the knock at the door and jokingly peeked through the peek hole in the door. To his surprise, both Monica and Tess were sticking their tongues out at him. He rolled his eyes and opened the door. 

"Forget your card?" he joked, holding up the room key. "You two are _not _a sight for sore eyes. You make the eyes sore," Andrew commented as he thought of the faces he had got when he peered through the hole.

"Angel Boy," Tess said. She glanced at him with a worried look. "Monica isn't doing so well. Please go down to the desk and ask for the first aid kit. We need to fix her cuts and bruises."

"She looked fine a minute ago," Andrew sighed. 

"Just get it!" Tess ordered. She shot a stern glance at her angel boy. 

"Of course," Andrew said. He gave his supervisor a knowing expression. 

"I'm fine," Monica complained. "Don't bother." But just then, she took a fall, Andrew luckily catching her. 

"Hey, I think you need to rest those legs of yours, sweetie, you've been walking in human form a lot." He scooped her up and set her down on the bed. "Just rest and I'll be right back. I'll pick up Gloria from the dining room while I'm down stairs."

"Okay, Baby," Tess said. "Just hurry." Andrew nodded and shut the door quietly behind him.

"Tess?" Monica asked in a weak voice. "I feel lightheaded."

"Just shut your eyes, Angel Girl," Tess suggested. "I think it's from that spill you took. Don't worry, Andrew's getting the first aid."

"I believe you ordered this," Andrew said as he entered the room, Gloria tagging right behind him. He handed Tess the white box and sat down on the bed next to his friend. Gloria sighed and kneeled on the floor beside the bed. She peered at the Irish angel and found it impossible to imagine how much pain her supervisor was in.

"Thank you, Baby," Tess said. She carefully turned Monica over on the bed so she could first treat her back wounds. She carefully dabbed Monica's back, trying not to cause sting. Monica whimpered and Andrew took her hand in his. He soothed her arm until she relaxed. 

"Tess," he said. "Maybe I should take care of the ones on her arms," the angel of death suggested. Tess nodded and he took up a cloth and anointed it with medicine. He cautiously laid it over a large bruise on her lower arm. She squealed with pain and Andrew winced at the blood that slowly used out. "I'm sorry, Angel Girl," he said. He soothed a brilliant lock of her auburn hair and put it behind her ear. "This will only take a minute."

Monica awoke, realizing she had again fallen asleep. She hadn't meant to, but the pain had been so terrible that she blacked out. 

"Hey, sleepy head," Gloria said. She came up along side of her supervisor and touched her cheek. Gloria let out a sigh of relief when she felt no fever. Monica was finally beginning to heal.

"What day is it?" Monica abruptly asked. She leaped up and looked all around. 

"Saturday," Gloria replied sadly. "It's the next day, Monica."

Monica looked all around, the person that she searched for not there.

"Where's Tess?" Monica asked. "Where is she?"

"She's down in the dining room. Don't worry, you've got all day with her," Gloria said. 

Monica leaped out of bed a threw a T-shirt and jeans on. She stared in horror at her hair that was tangled into a rat's nest. 

"Yuck!" she exclaimed. She quickly grabbed a comb and began to flatten the big snarl. "There," she said minutes later. You coming?" she asked her friend. Gloria nodded and grabbed Monica's hand. 

"You sure look better," Gloria declared. "Your bruises are almost all gone."

Monica glanced at her arm and sighed, "You're right, Gloria." Monica looked down and forced to keep her tears from coming out. "I can't believe today is the day," she said. 

"Me either. Time sure has whizzed by," Gloria agreed.

"You're talking different," the Irish angel noticed. "You aren't so…"

"Elaborate…I mean complicated?" Gloria asked, catching herself. "I thought through what Andrew told me and I realized I don't fit in as good when I talk like I used to. It makes me too…"

"Unique?" Monica asked. "It's okay to be unique, it is just that sometimes no one can understand what you're trying to say 'cause you're so smart."

"Hey, look." Gloria pointed to their friends. "There's Andrew and Tess."

The two angels joined the rest of their group, Monica embracing Tess first. She knew what day it was and knew what would happen later on today. She then bent over and received a small kiss from Andrew on the nose. 

"Good morning," Andrew said. "I though you were going to sleep in all day."

"I almost did," Monica said. "But then I remembered…" She stopped. She didn't want to mention it yet. "Come on, Gloria, let's get something to eat. Tess and I were going to get supper last night, but I fell asleep. Now I'm even more starved." 

The two angels observed the variety of fruits, cereals, and bread. They all enjoyed a nice breakfast, not bringing up the subject of Tess' leave. 


	9. Chap Eight, Sarcasm

"Andrew?" Right away, he recognized the Irish brogue. He looked up to see his friend coming towards him. 

"What are you doing out here?" he asked her in surprise.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," the angel of death replied. He ran his fingers through his short, blond hair. He then patted the seat on the swing next to him and motioned for her to join him.

"We're going shopping," Monica told him. "And we were wondering if you wanted to join us."

"Shopping, Monica?" He looked at her with a smile. "Not really my type, but if it will make you happy," he stopped and picked up her hand. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Me too, "she said softly. He gave it a gently squeeze and she giggled.

"You know, you look a lot better too."

Monica looked over at him and managed a smile. Andrew looked past the strong and stubborn angel and into the scared, and suffering heart. She was loosing it, drowning in pain. But she wouldn't let it out. She didn't want to worry him, but ever since the accident, he had developed a new gift of seeing her feelings. It was odd, though. He could tell what she was thinking deep inside.

"Andrew," she said quietly. Her voice was turning weak. "I know I'm doing better outside, but inside…" She looked deep into his emerald green eyes and sighed. By the look he gave her, she got the hint that he already knew. "My heart feels like it was broken into so many pieces."

"It probably will for awhile, Angel Girl," Andrew said. He put his arm around her shoulder. "You've been through a lot lately."

"Almost too much," she said in her sad Irish lilt. "I just wish that now…" Monica stopped and the tears let loose. "Why can't we all be together just for another day? After tonight, it'll all change. Why does it have to get this worse and now?" her shy tone sobbed. 

"It's about to get worse," Tess said, stepping from her place in the doorway. She gave a whole-hearted smile at her angel babies. "It's just the way the Father has planned things. Remember, you two still have an assignment, with me or not," Tess said, giving Andrew and Monica an encouraging wink. "You two better get a move on it. Gloria is waiting in the car for us."

Monica nodded and stood up, her hand still locked in Andrew's. She looked down at the floor and sensed her supervisor walking towards her. She felt her chin being pushed up and immediately recognized Tess' loving touch. Her brown eyes peered at her supervisor.

"Baby Girl, no matter how far away I am, I will always love you; always. You remember that now."

"Oh, Tess," Monica cried. She leaped into the outstretched arms that instantly wrapped around her. 

"Come on you two," Tess said, pulling away from Monica and grasping the opposite hand that Andrew held. "We have a day to catch before it's gone."

The three walked down the steps of the deck and onto the pavement of the parking lot where Monica's eyes fell upon the familiar red convertible awaiting their arrival. 

"Little Angel," the eldest angel said to the youngest. She stared at the figure in the back seat. "You know, I think it's time that you gave my baby a spin." Gloria looked up from her book, her glasses on her nose. 

"Really?" she asked in amazement. "You really mean it, Tess?" she asked, but was already grabbing the keys before Tess could answer.

"No," Tess mouthed and looked up into the heavens. "Did I just say that Little Angel could drive my baby? My baby?" 

"Yes, you did," Monica answered, a large smile growing upon her Irish face. "I think you might have made a wee bit of a mistake."

"No," Gloria replied. She carefully turned the keys in the ignition and patiently awaited Monica and Andrew to settle in the back. To everyone's surprise, the car slowly sped down the freeway, not going through a red light or turning a corner without signaling.

"Gloria," Andrew asked. "Have you been learning?" 

"Yep," the youngest angel said. Her face filled with glee as Andrew and Monica complimented her.

"You're really doing good," Monica told her charge.

"I can't believe I let Little Angel drive my baby," Tess said again. Everyone laughed hysterically. 

"Tess, I think you did the right thing. Our Little Angel has earned her driver's license," Andrew announced, holding the card that Gloria passed back to him. "Hey, hun, why don't you take us to get a bite to eat before shopping."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Tess said, turning to look out her side of the car so no one could look her straight in the eye.

"I'm getting hungry." Monica rubbed her stomach that was growling. 

"Didn't we just have breakfast?" Gloria asked. 

"A few hours ago," the angel of death pointed out. "So how 'bout a hamburger or two?" 

"You can say that again," the eldest angel said. 

"How 'bout a hamburger or two?" the blond angel replied jokingly. Tess shot him such a horrid glance that Andrew froze in his seat and grinned like a little boy. "What? You said…"

"Ever heard of sarcasm?" Tess asked sarcastically. "I was using it!"

"Um, Andrew," Monica spoke up. "I don't think she meant literally…"

"I know," Andrew almost yelled. "Can't anyone take a joke?"

"This place look good?" Gloria asked quietly. All three of the angels nodded and the four made their way in to the grill and bar. 

"Tess?" Monica asked. "Considering we're on a mini-vacation, may I get a non-decalf mocha latte?" the Irish angel asked as innocently as possible.

"Can't wait to see what you're going to do without me here," Tess said, sarcasm ringing in her tone.

"Sarcasm, right?" Andrew asked, almost feeling like covering his head, for fear that he'd receive a joking hit. The ladies just sighed and shot him a disgusted glance.

"Do I even have to answer that, my friend?" the Irish angel asked.

"No," Andrew squeaked. 


	10. Chap Nine, Accusions

Nothing from TBAA belongs to me! Really wish it did though!

"Clothing, is that really necessary?" Andrew asked as Monica, Gloria, and Tess observed a few outfits that hung on manikins in the window. 

"Of course, Andrew. You can never have enough clothing," Monica answered. She shot him a disgusted look that made him feel like backing out of the conversation. 

"Women," Andrew mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for the others to hear him.

"Men," Monica uttered back, rolling her brown eyes and walking into the store. She spun a rack around, almost wincing at the prices.

"You know, Angel Boy, I have to agree with Monica on this one. I don't think a girl can have more than enough clothes and accessories," Tess told her charge that stood impatiently with his hands in his pockets.

"I say the same," Gloria giggled as she saw the expression that was forming on Andrew's face.

"Okay, ladies, I tell you what, I'll give you fifteen minutes, and within those minutes, I'll be down that way in the hardware shop," Andrew suggested. The women exchanged glances.

"We won't be able to get through a fifteenth of the store in fifteen minutes, Andrew," Monica told him. She glanced at her watch. "How about a half-hour?" Gloria and Tess nodded in agreement, still awaiting Andrew's say.

"Fine," Andrew murmured. He couldn't help but smiling at his friend's reactions. "If I'm not back in that amount of time, assume the worst," he joked.

"And what would the worse be?" a despondent Gloria asked. She was studying a tag on a selective item. When no one answered her, she looked up to find her friends staring at her in disbelief.

"Remember the 'sarcasm' thing?" Tess asked her charge impatiently. Gloria nodded and pushed her glasses up, back from her nose. 

"Oh, I see," Gloria sighed. She pulled out her tablet and jotted down a few notes. "Sarcasm," she said aloud. "When people say things they don't mean literally."

Andrew walked down the mall as the others entered the clothing department in delight. 

Almost exactly a half-hour later, Monica, Tess, and Gloria walked out of the store, carrying a few bags, and sat down on a bench that was in the middle of the hall next to a fountain. 

"Tess," Monica began. "He's not here yet," Monica told her supervisor with a worried tone. "It's already been forty minutes."

"Baby, give him a brake. Five minutes?" Tess said sternly. She rolled her eyes. "He has a watch, Angel Girl. He can tell time. I'm sure he's on his way right now."

"Yes," Gloria agreed. "He does have a watch, but how can he use it if he doesn't have it?" she asked quickly. Monica looked at her, confusion in her eyes. Gloria, seeing her supervisor's look, pointed to a shiny object on the ground. Monica put her hand over her mouth and gasped.

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed. She walked a few steps forward and picked the object up. She dangled the pocket watch in front of her two friend's face. "Look, the chain broke!"

"Oh, dear," Tess said. She let Monica drop the broken watch into her hand, the metal clicking against her rings. "Won't he be upset when he finds out!"

"It has never broke," Monica explained to the youngest angel. "He got that from the Father on the first day that he was the angel of death. Since then, he has never gone anywhere without it."

"I see," Gloria said. "But how do you think it fell off his belt where he has it tightly secured all the time?"

"I don't know," the Irish angel answered. "But I wish I did."

"Look!" Tess exclaimed suddenly. She pointed towards the hardware store where a few cops entered. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"So do I," Monica said. She started walking off in the direction of the store where Andrew should've been.

When she entered, the cops were surrounding the counter, holding their guns in the air. She was dumbfounded to find that they were aiming them directly at Andrew.

"Freeze!" a demanding voice ordered. "Or I'll have no choice but to shoot you!"

"You…you don't understand!" Andrew cried. "I didn't…"

"Shut up!" the chief cop ordered. "Put your hands in the air!" Monica tensed when she saw Andrew drop a gun on the ground and put his hands in the air. What was going on?

"What's happening?" a stricken Monica asked, trying to outdo the screaming and yelling voices around her. One officer turned around to face her.

"Ma'am, do you have any relation with this man?" he asked, his voice gruff. She shrugged.

"We're best friends…that's all."

"I'm sorry, you'll have to leave. This scene involves…"

"All I want to know is why you're surrounding him with guns!" Monica stormed, her cheeks growing redder by the moment.

"This man has just attempted to steal an item from the store," the officer pressed on. He motioned for Monica to step outside the building. After they were away from the crowd, he continued. "The clerk claims to have seen him leaving the store with this gun in his hand." The officer showed Monica a 16-caliber pistol. She gasped.

"That's impossible!" Monica stormed. "He would never do anything like that!"

"Like I said, ma'am, you'll have to leave." The officer put up a band of temporary warning fence around the crime scene. Monica took one last wishful glance into the building and glanced from the clerk to Andrew. She covered her mouth with her hand when she realized who the clerk was.

"Vern," she mouthed.


End file.
